Falsa amistad
by Schala S
Summary: Las dos jóvenes saiyan, Bra y Pan, herederas de la raza guerrera más poderosa. Ellas son amigas, se adoran, pero un día entenderán lo que realmente significan sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo decirlo frente a las personas? ¿Cómo dar rienda suelta a un amor que muchos podrían no comprender? Y el amor que cada vez crece más... One Shot! Shoujo ai, Bra x Pan


_**Disclaimer:**__ los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, a quien estaré agradecida de por vida por haber creado algo tan maravilloso como Dragon Ball._

_Eso por amor a vos y a tu historia, Tori._

* * *

><p><strong>FALSA AMISTAD<strong>

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué te fuiste?<em>

_¿Por qué te alejaste de mí durante los últimos tres años?_

_¡¿Por qué?_

Necesito tanto hacerte esas preguntas, Pan...

Repasando la vida anterior a este instante, recuerdo cosas tan extrañas, tan inexplicables.

¡Tan devastadores son mis recuerdos! Ay, Pan...

Las dos niñitas herederas de la sangre saiyan, ésas eran Pan y Bra, las princesas de los poderosos Guerreros Z. Que las dos damitas guerreras nacieran con tan poco tiempo de diferencia hacía que estuviéramos solas frente al mundo de las personas que nos rodeaban, que no nos entendían.

Todos estaban ajenos a nuestro mundo de colores y alegría. Esto nos volvió totalmente inseparables.

"Son sólo niñas", decían Trunks y Goten para fastidiarnos, ¡y cómo llorábamos! Porque a ti te gustaba mi hermano y a mí tu tío... ¿Lo recuerdas, Pan? Lo siento, pero necesito aumentar mi fuerza, aunque estoy segura de que no te molesta siendo tú la única que realmente aprovechó nuestra sangre guerrera.

Si no aumento mi fuerza en este instante seguiré recordando cuánto tiempo desperdiciamos.

Porque sí, desperdiciamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ambas.

Todo por negarnos a sentir, por evadir la realidad por medio de una innecesaria separación. ¡Qué tontas hemos sido, Pan! Nos perdimos tanto tiempo...

Tantos momentos...

No sé en qué momento empecé a sentir esto, quizá siempre estuvo en mí. Sí puedo decir que en mi vida siempre has ocupado un lugar privilegiado: casi la misma edad y siempre juntas, las dos princesas saiyan, las dos niñas rodeadas de hombres poderosos. Tú siempre fuiste mi compañía, la extensión de mi cuerpo y mi corazón. Siempre te sentí como la personita más especial del mundo, ése es un sentimiento que aún llena a mi corazón, sólo que ahora, desde aquel día, puedo entender mejor su naturaleza.

Aquel día, ese hermoso y horrendo día, el momento de sentimientos encontrados y contradicciones dignas de las personas que llenan este vasto planeta; aquella vez fue cuando me di cuenta de todo.

Lo recuerdo, triste y felizmente, con enfermizo detalle:

—Qué película más aburrida —dijiste a mi lado.

Estábamos en mi cama, en mi habitación. Eran las 2 am y no podíamos dormir ese domingo que acababa de empezar, así que nos dedicamos a hacer _zapping_ con el control remoto, sin salir en ningún momento de abajo de las sábanas que tapaban nuestros cuerpos en medio del más tenebroso invierno. Nuestras manos, como siempre, entrelazadas.

Nunca nos dio culpa dormir juntas: ¿qué tenía de malo hacerlo? Sólo éramos dos amigas, unidas por una amistad más parecida a una hermandad. Amigas fieles, inseparables, esas amigas que con mirarse a los ojos todo se lo dicen, todo transmiten.

Las amigas que logran escalofriante empatía, que no necesitan hablar para que la otra entienda todo lo que embarga nuestros corazones.

Esas éramos tú y yo, Pan...

—Bra, suéltame...

¡No, Pan! No puedo soltarte, no hasta que me atreva a hablarte, a decirte todo lo que mis ojos te están transmitiendo, pues esa amistad perfecta no era más que un vil espejismo, una mentira.

Una falsa amistad.

Ya no logras leerme... ¿Es eso, cierto? Es por la separación, por este tiempo sin mirarnos, por este tiempo de negaciones y cobardía.

Me duele en el alma que ya no quieras leerme, Pan... Porque sé que, si quisieras hacerlo, lo harías.

Sí, la nuestra quizá era una falsa amistad, una amistad que escondía algo oscuro, algo que, por lo menos a mí, daba muchísimo miedo.

Claro que éramos amigas, esa amistad realmente era algo verdadero; sin embargo, detrás de esa palabra, con los años, había germinado algo abismalmente distinto a lo que nosotras pensábamos de nuestra relación. Algo que, desde el día que estoy repasando en detalle mientras te mantengo aquí, delante de mí en este reducido espacio, es hora de que reconozcamos.

Por eso te mantengo aquí, Pan...

Volviendo a mis recuerdos, luego de que te quejaras —con mucha razón, pues era tremendamente aburrida— de la película que estábamos viendo, giraste hacia mí en medio de la oscuridad de mi habitación. Tus ojos negros, esos que yo lograba vislumbrar gracias a la luz que el televisor arrojaba sobre nosotras, se veían algo consternados, lo cual llamó inmediatamente mi atención.

—¿Sucede algo? —con una puntada en el pecho, eso fue lo que te pregunté.

La puntada... ¿Acaso fue un presagio? Creo que sí.

—Bra... —necesité sonreír por tu voz tímida y tus mejillas sonrojadas, te veías irremediablemente adorable—. ¿Sabes? Un chico de la escuela intentó besarme.

Me sorprendí, y la puntada de mi pecho empezó a doler. Me pregunté el porqué de ese dolor, mas la respuesta nunca llegó a mi mente, sí a mi corazón. Sin embargo, éste no pudo descifrar el mensaje que mi alma le envió.

Mi alma era la única que comprendía lo que estaba sucediéndome.

—¿Qué chico? —vi extrañez en tus ojos, producto de los eternos segundos que me demoró responder. Por ello, mi pregunta fue proferida atropelladamente, con un ápice de nervios que no entendiste, un ápice que yo tampoco entendía—. ¿Lo... conozco?

¿Por qué tartamudeaba?

Te sonrojaste aún más, lo cual sé que te mortificaba, pues te gusta fingir seriedad y madurez, esa que no hace juego con tu dulce corazón.

—Es de mi curso, creo que no lo conoces —comentaste—. Se llama Randy.

—¿Randy? —hice memoria en medio de una especie de furia que no tardó en embargar a mi corazón—. No, no lo recuerdo... —reconocí finalmente.

—Sí... —y tu sonrisa torcida no se veía feliz, se veía apenada, confundida—. Intentó besarme pero lo rechacé.

Por algún motivo, hasta ese momento desconocido, necesité sonreír.

—¿Por qué? No me digas que es por mi hermano...

Hacía tiempo que nos habíamos prometido no pensar en Trunks y Goten; era evidente que con sus casi 30 años no harían caso a dos simples adolescentes, motivo por el que nos juramos olvidarlos un tiempo antes a esa escena.

Sé que te costaba, Pan. Siempre creí que tú querías a Trunks más que lo que yo quería a Goten. Esa verdad es absoluta para mí.

—¡No! —negaste apresuradamente, avergonzada—. No es por Trunks... Es que... —pareciste pensar, buscar adecuadamente las palabras que te disponías a decirme—. No me gusta Randy, Bra. No me atrae... Tú sabes, como alguna vez me atrajo tu hermano.

—Entiendo... —y sonreí una vez más.

—Además —y tus cejas se arquearon en medio de un gesto enfadado que a tus 17 años se veía inevitablemente infantil—, nunca besé a un chico...

Una risa asomó por mi boca y estalló en una oleada de carcajadas. Yo sí había besado chicos y jamás me había parecido algo interesante, por eso necesité reírme de aquella forma: era una manera de quitarle importancia al asunto, de decirte que no tenía nada de malo. Igual, como siempre, interpretaste mi risa como una burla que no era tal.

—Ay, Bra... ¡No seas mala! —y tironeaste mi cabello, juguetona y brusca como sólo tú puedes serlo—. ¡No te rías!

Jugamos bajo las sábanas y reímos como siempre: allí estaban de nuevo las dos amigas, las dos almas entrelazadas por un lazo indestructible.

Pero al mirarte a los ojos, en medio de nuestros brutos forcejeos, me dio la pauta del espejismo de que hablaba antes.

—Ese día... —te digo ahora, para calmar tus ansias por soltarte de mi fuerte agarre.

Tus labios se ven tan hermosos como ese día.

... Ese día lo supe: yo no te quería como mi amiga, yo no sentía puntadas en mi pecho por motivos tontos e inexplicables.

Yo te amaba, Pan. Te amaba como un hombre ama a una mujer, como una mujer también puede amar a una igual a pesar de las muchas mentes retrógradas que llenan nuestra sociedad.

Y te amo, Pan...

—Aún te amo, Pan...

Tus ojos acaban de mostrarse más abiertos que nunca, desencajados por mis palabras. ¡No puedes creerlo! Lo veo en tus ojos, lo leo en tus pupilas.

No me crees. ¿Por qué?

¿Tendrá algo que ver con el final de aquella noche de hace tres años, cuando jugábamos como niñas bajo mis sábanas?

Los recuerdos se dibujan en tus ojos y logro ver todo con más claridad. Sin poder evitarlo, acabo de sonreír.

Sí... Esta es la respuesta.

Al mirarte a los ojos esa noche, cuando tú estabas debajo de mi cuerpo, a mi merced, entendí que ese calor en mi pecho que se extendía a todo mi cuerpo no era producto de tantos movimientos no dignos de dos damas, sino producto de algo que, hasta ese preciso instante en el espacio-tiempo, yo no comprendía en lo más mínimo.

Te amaba, Pan. Así como ahora te amo.

Entendí que me hacías feliz y que tus orbes negras eran demasiado preciadas para mí; eran el paraíso terrenal del que tanto hablan las personas. En tu mirada encontraba el amor y la paz que necesitaba.

En tus ojos encontraba todo lo que necesitaba para vivir.

Tú me llenabas Pan, me llenabas como me llenas ahora...

Y te amaba, cuánto te amaba.

Cuánto te amo.

—Te amo... —te repito para convencerte, todavía viendo esa película en tus pupilas, la del día en que todo cambió para nosotras.

El aire se volvió denso y tus labios se volvieron majestuosos, perfectos a la vista, apetecibles.

Y sí, Pan... Bien sabes lo que hice, bien sé lo que necesité hacer. Eso que haré ahora mismo, mientras te mantengo aprisionada y a mi merced en el pequeño baño de la universidad:

Besarte.

Estos labios que tengo frente a mí, estos labios que tuve aquella vez... Estos labios fueron, son y serán mi perdición. Me lo juro a mí misma, estos labios serán siempre la respuesta a todas las preguntas.

¡No! Nada de perdición, no hay lugar para esa palabra en un corazón que ama con ahínco. Los labios, el cuerpo, el corazón, los ojos, el alma... Tú, Pan, serás mi salvación.

Te besé aquella vez, luego de mirarte fijamente por interminables segundos, logrando confundirte por la intensidad que mis ojos reflejaban en los tuyos. Recuerdo en carne viva todo lo que sentí al tocar tus labios y no puedo evitar volver a gesticular una sonrisa en mi rostro al rememorar cada instante en que nuestros labios estuvieron unidos. Hermoso fue, sobretodo, la tímida respuesta que le diste a mi pasión: me devolviste el beso por unos segundos, los más perfectos que yo haya vivido.

Pero todo acabó. Te separaste de mí y, después de cambiarte apresuradamente para despojarte del pijama que te había prestado, huiste por la ventana de mi habitación para jamás volver. Logré, por suerte, tomarte del brazo de forma parecida a estos momentos, justo antes de que te marcharas.

—Pan... ¡Lo siento! Es que... Yo... —fueron los balbuceos que arrojé al aire torpemente.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y los tuyos también. En los míos había dicha, una demasiado sincera. En los tuyos, a diferencia de estos azules que me acompañan, había vergüenza, aunque también noté algo que me llamó la atención: ¿era eso un atisbo de miedo?

¿Por qué miedo, Pan?

—¡No! —gritaste—. ¡No digas nada! No quiero escucharte... ¡No quiero!

De un movimiento fuerte, te soltaste de mi agarre y te fuiste.

Y qué triste mi vida desde aquella vez.

Tres años pasaron y te juro que intenté todo...

—Intenté olvidarte, intenté odiarte, intenté sentir asco de ti... ¡Incluso intenté reemplazarte con hombres! ¡Qué necia de mí! —acabo de decirte.

Necesito decirte esto antes de darte el beso más anhelado de la historia. Pan, necesito que lo entiendas...

—Intenté todo, pero nada funcionó —admito frente a ti—. Es tarde... Es a ti a quien amo.

Te agitas e intentas una vez más soltarte, cosa que asombrosamente no logras. Sé perfectamente que podrías hacerlo y, debo admitir, me da una pizca de esperanza que no lo hagas.

¿Qué significa esto, Pan? ¿Por qué no te sueltas?

¿Acaso...?

¡¿Acaso...?

Y la desesperación llega a tu mirada, acompañada por una increíble agitación que provoca convulsiones en tu cuerpo.

—¡Esto no está bien! ¡Somos... tú y yo somos...! —y te detienes, con lágrimas idénticas a aquel día de hace tres años—. Tú y yo somos...

—Mujeres —te digo con una nueva sonrisa, esa que no puedo evitar proferir cuando eres tú quien está frente a mí—. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Pan... —te miro fijamente, como esa vez, y tu respiración se detiene de allí en más—. Te amo y me amas, yo lo sé. Lo sé porque si así no fuera, tú ya te hubieras soltado...

—¡Somos mujeres, sí! —afirmas con vehemencia—. ¡¿Qué dirán mis padres, mis abuelos? Mi familia, tu familia... ¡¿Qué pensarán de nosotras?

Sí, tu familia es más tradicionalista que la mía, Pan. Lo sé, creo que hace tan sólo unos momentos he logrado entenderlo. ¡Ése era el motivo! ¡Ése era el atisbo de miedo en tus ojos! Te daba miedo el qué dirán, la reprobación de nuestros sentimientos en el seno de _nuestra_ familia, la de los Guerreros Z.

Con esta epifanía, la cual aclara todos mis sentires, logro finalmente controlarme. Te suelto, mas tú no te marchas.

Todo tiene sentido... Al fin.

_¿Por qué te fuiste?_

_¿Por qué te alejaste de mí durante los últimos tres años?_

_¡¿Por qué?_

Ya no tiene sentido preguntártelo: las respuestas estaban donde siempre debí buscarlas: en tus ojos. En ti, Pan.

—Nos amamos, nada más importa —te aseguro con convicción—. Te juro por mi vida que nada nos dirán y nadie nos juzgará… ¡No lo permitiré! Te amo y jamás permitiré que vuelvas a alejarte de mí, sobretodo ahora, cuando finalmente entiendo todo. ¡Tú me amas! Lo veo, lo sentí en tu beso y, perdóname, necesito volver a sentirlo...

Mis labios son veloces, se aprovechan de tu guardia baja. Te beso y la nueva epifanía: jamás podré separarme de ti.

No, Pan... Ahora sí que no. No te lo permitiré, ¡no te dejaré ir!

Tus labios responden y nos unimos en la desesperación de tres años de sufrimiento por separarnos. Tú te fuiste por mi ventana aquel día, y desde entonces no volviste a mí. Dejaste de hablarme y todos empezaron a elucubrar motivos a nuestras espaldas, decepcionados por la ruptura del lazo de las amigas inseparables. Tu madre y la mía hablaban por horas sobre el tema, a nuestras espaldas... "¿Qué les sucede?" se preguntaban. Intentaban adivinar y siempre terminaban en lo mismo: pensando que por un chico nos habíamos peleado.

Ningún hombre vale tanto sufrimiento.

Entre besos, empiezo a susurrarte mi amor:

—Nunca te dejaré ir... —te juro mientras mis labios bajan por tus mejillas y se detienen en tu cuello—. Te juro que no te dejaré ir...

Jadeas con nerviosismo pero entregada a mis roces atrevidos, con las mejillas hermosamente rojas. Qué belleza, Pan. Cuánta belleza.

Un gemido que acaba de salir de tu boca, demasiado audible y peligroso considerando el lugar público en el que estamos escondidas, es lo que nos detiene. Volvemos a mirarnos, un poco avergonzadas, pero realmente enamoradas.

Me amas, Pan... Dímelo, por favor.

Necesito escucharte, lo necesitamos.

Tus ojos derraman hermosas lágrimas que, muy a mi pesar, necesito borrar de tu rostro. Te ves adorable con esas gotas decorándote, pero evocan algo muy triste y no soporto ver semejante cosa cuando estás frente a mí.

—Te amo... —¡y lo dices! Mis oídos escuchan el canto de los ángeles, pues acabas de llenar mi corazón como sólo tú podrías hacerlo—. Ese día entendí que abrazarte y ser tan cariñosa contigo no era por quererte como mi amiga, sino por desearte, por amarte... —¡y me besas! Esos labios tuyos, tan divinos para mí, me besan como yo los besé hace unos momentos—. Te amo, pero entiende: tenía miedo, aún lo tengo... Me da miedo que nuestra familia no lo entienda, que nos quieran separar.

—Nadie nos va a separar —aseguro ante ti, con lágrimas que tú limpias, quizá sintiendo lo mismo que yo al verlas en el rostro de la persona a la que amo—. No tiene nada de malo, no somos las únicas mujeres que se aman. ¡Van a tener que aceptarlo! Sino, ellos no merecen ser nuestra familia.

Lo que acabo de decir es fuerte, pero es cierto. Asientes, entendiendo el sentido de mis palabras.

Y volvemos a besarnos...

—Nunca te dejaré ir, nunca más te dejaré ir... —te susurro mientras te beso.

—Nunca me iré —me juras tímidamente. Sé que lo haces de corazón y entiendo tu miedo, pero no debes tenerlo... ¡Yo te cuidaré!—. No se lo digamos a nadie, por lo menos por un tiempo...

Nuevos besos y nuevos roces. Toco tus pechos, tocas mis piernas... ¡Y qué bien se siente! Sentirte, para esto nací. Sentirte es mi salvación.

—No se lo diremos a nadie hasta que tú estés lista, Pan —te prometo honestamente—. No te obligaré a nada, iremos paso a paso...

—Perdón por dejar de hablarte —me interrumpes sin dejar de besarme—. Perdóname...

—Ya pasó... —afirmo mientras acaricio tu rostro—. Ya pasó, ya quedó atrás...

Porque no te dejaré ir, Pan.

¡No! Porque no puedo vivir sin ti.

Superaremos nuestro miedo y afrontaremos al mundo de ser necesario, pero nada nos va a separar.

Acomodamos nuestra ropa y salimos del reducido espacio del baño de la universidad. Frente al espejo, nos peinamos la una a la otra y, casi silbando para disimular, nos separamos para irnos a clase.

—Solamente un ratito —te susurro antes de que sueltes mi mano—. Tenemos toda una vida por delante.

Con una sonrisa tímida, muy típica de la Pan que detrás de su rudeza esconde enormes sentimientos, te alejas de mí.

¡Y cuánto dolor!

Pero no miento, Pan...

No te dejaré ir.

Podrán intentar separarnos, podrán discriminarnos y maldecirnos...

¡Pero nada tiene de malo! El amor nada tiene de malo. El amor mutuo no daña, sana.

El amor salva a los corazones que sienten.

El amor nos salvará, Pan.

Y ya nada podrá separarnos...

Como guerreras saiyan que somos, no lo vamos a permitir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final de la autora:<strong>_

_Hacía AÑOS que quería escribir un Shoujo Ai. Si bien no consumo este género y no está entre mis favoritos, los varios fanarts ambiguos que vi de Pan y Bra a lo largo del tiempo siempre me dieron ganas de escribir algo así sobre ellas._

_En realidad, ando con más ganas de escribir un Trunks x Goten. Pero bueno, ya me desquitaré (?)._

_Son pocas las parejas Yuri/Shoujo Ai que me llaman la atención: Bra x Pan es la única de Dragon Ball. Después, todo se reduce a Nana x Hachi y, especialmente, Hakura x Michiru... ¡Tan lindas! Cuenta pendiente hacer un fic de Sailor Moon. _

_Algún día... _

_Bra no tiene la imagen de una Tachi, pero yo la veo MUY Tachi con respecto a Pan. Bra tiene más actitud, es más decidida. Pan tiene personalidad y es ruda, pero en el fondo es una persona muy dulce y casi hasta inocente, por lo cual la veo más Neko que a Bra. Es por eso que esto es un Bra x Pan, NO un Pan x Bra._

_Bueno, fic cortito. No tengo mucho más para decir. _

_Espero les guste. n.n_

_¡Saludos! Nos leemos por ahí._

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball (C) Akira Toriyama, Shueisha, Toei Animation<p> 


End file.
